Profesor, yo lo amo
by Phoenix Spawn
Summary: A mi maestro favorito, con cariño. Farsa en un acto nn. Tambien me sirve de pretexto para decir algo.


Personajes:

Profesor Severus Snape (Alan Rickman, por supuesto. En caso de ser animación, los diseños que se encuentran en el sitio "50nno's Severus Snape Fan Art")

Phoenix Spawn (algo decente, no le hago el feo a Liv Tyler, Uma Thurman o Salma Hayek. En caso de animación, lo mismo, tal vez alguien que se parezca a Marina de Guerreras Mágicas ^-^)

Escenario: Aula (calabozo) de pociones. 

Unica escena: Aula (calabozo) de pociones. Lúgubre y oscura. Pupitres de madera antiguos y pesados, frascos de ingredientes por todos lados en anaqueles de madera oscura.

Ante el escritorio principal se encuentra el Profesor Severus Snape, especialista en pociones de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Hombre de mediana edad, aun se ve fuerte y alerta. Completamente vestido de negro (túnica), solo se asoman el cuello y las mangas de su camisa blanca. De cabello negro y grasiento, piel blanca y nariz ganchuda. En este momento se encuentra analizando con atención unos papeles, papeles muggles, no pergaminos. Hace gestos de desagrado conforme lee. Frunce el ceño, aprieta el papel con los dedos con cada pagina que cambia. A su lado hay otro montón de papeles. Se escuchan unos toques tímidos en la puerta.

Prof. Snape.- Adelante.

La puerta se abre lentamente, y entra una alumna, en el uniforme trae los colores de la casa Slytherin. Al entrar se ajusta la capa y la bufanda ya que las mazmorras son muy frías.

Phoenix Spawn.- Permiso, profesor ¿Me mando llamar? 

El maestro alza una ceja. 

Prof. Snape.- Así es. Siéntese. 

La alumna obedece. Se sienta en el pupitre mas cercano al escritorio del profesor. Lo mira con curiosidad. El maestro deja sobre su escritorio los papeles que leía y coloca su varita sobre los demás.

Prof. Snape.- Dígame, señorita... ¿Hace cuanto que ingreso a este colegio?

Phoenix Spawn.- (Nerviosamente hace cuentas con los dedos) Serán cuatro años... cinco meses... dos semanas... tres días... y dos horas aproximadamente.

Prof. Snape.- (Le salta una vena de la frente) Y aun continúan sus problemas para adaptarse...

Phoenix baja la vista.

Prof. Snape.- Ya estoy harto de las quejas contra usted. Sus compañeras de dormitorio ya no quieren despertar con usted intentado tocar un... teclado sobre sus caras. Al próximo elfo domestico al que le pida esas bebidas muggles... refrescos de cola... se suicidara. Y ya no quiero ver sus cartas de opinión, no insista, no se va a instalar... electricidad, ni línea telefónica en este castillo. Generalmente, los alumnos de mi casa no soportan a los muggles, usted debe ser el único caso en toda la historia de Slytherin que detesta tener magia. Si esta tan inconforme aquí ¿Por qué no simplemente se va? Aun esta a tiempo de ingresar en alguna escuela muggle y dejar de hacernos miserables a todos, incluyéndola a usted.

Phoenix alza la vista en cuanto termina el regaño.

Phoenix Spawn.- Es que... es que... si supiera... lo difícil que es para mi manejar mi adicción a la cafeína y al Internet... es tortura...estar lejos de todo ello...

Prof. Snape.- Lejos y todo usted se las ingenia para seguir escribiendo y mostrando a todos... estas... cosas (le arroja despectivamente los papeles que había estado leyendo).

Phoenix Spawn.- (las lee reconociendo su trabajo) Pero ¿cómo... como consiguió esto?

Prof. Snape.- Si me conociera tan bien como asegura, sabría que yo siempre me entero de todo.

Phoenix Spawn.- (risa nerviosa) Es cierto.

Al ver que el Profesor la mira de la manera mas intimidante, cesa su risa.

Prof. Snape.- (Entre dientes) Yo no le veo la gracia.

Phoenix Spawn.- Pero si yo no escribí nada malo.

Prof. Snape.- (Irritado) Supongo que también es el único caso en toda la historia de alguien que no lee lo que escribe.

Phoenix Spawn.- ¡Ah! ¡Tal vez se refiere a este párrafo! (Lee) "Chica nueva entra a Hogwarts. El sombrero la envia a Slytherin. De todas maneras hace amistad con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y ese pelirrojo que le gusta a mi hermana. Se da cuenta de lo mortalmente atractivo que es el jefe de su casa. Con mucho empeño y cariño logra traspasar las barreras que ese hombre ha estado construyendo durante toda su vida, hasta el punto que el llega a declararle su amor enfrente de todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor. Alumnos y maestros encantados con la feliz pareja. Se organiza la boda, en un gran salon y todos, desde los alumnos hasta cinco expresidentes europeos y americanos, los emperadores de Japon y el Primer ministro britanico envian sus regalos. Durante la boda aparece Vold... digo El-que-se-supone-no-debe-ser-nombrado. La novia saca una katana y con ella le corta la cabeza (o se la entierra en el corazón, eso es opcional). Todos le agradecen ya que nunca se les hubiera ocurrido una solucion tan sencilla. Ahí mismo le conceden la Orden de Merlin de Primerisima clase, que ella le regala a su flamante marido el cual acepta encantado. Adoptan a Harry Potter y se lo llevan a vivir con ellos como su hijo mayor. Fin"

Phoenix alza la vista del papel, radiante. El profesor parece aun mas irritado despues de la lectura.

Phoenix Spawn.- Pues francamente yo no le veo nada de malo.

Prof. Snape.- (Gruñe) Y por si fuera poco, tiene usted la desfachatez de organizar una especie de... votación para elegir no se que estupidez sobre personajes de no se que... (La mira con furia, la vena le salta aun mas. Pero ojo, el hombre no grita, no es su estilo a menos que de verdad este enojado. Léase también: Sirius Black.)

Phoenix Spawn.- (Suspira) Ya no tiene que preocuparse por ello (agita los papeles que tiene en la mano), esto le llego con un poco de retraso. Ya no esta disponible en Internet. Me vi obligada a retirarlo.

Prof. Snape.- (Sarcástico) No puedo imaginarme por que.

Phoenix Spawn.- Hem. Usted sabe. Hay personas con poca paciencia y demasiado tiempo libre.

Prof. Snape.- (Irritado de nuevo)Y me imagino que usted no se quedara tan tranquila...

Phoenix Spawn.- Hmm. Es solo una persona con la que he tenido problemas de ese tipo. Lo estuve pensando y no le vi caso pelearme. ¡Si usted supiera! Ella vive muy lejos de donde yo naci. Estaba pensando mas bien en una historia donde hablara aunque sea un poco de las personas que insisten en expresar su inconformidad con parrafadas largas y agresivas contra gente que no conocen. Y que ademas reportan historias que en primer lugar si no les gustan pues nadie las obliga a leerlas. Si me llegara una parrafada larga o me reportaran seria el colmo ¿no?

Prof. Snape.- ¡Eso a mi no me importa! Lo que si le digo, es que deje de escribir este tipo de ridiculeces (señala el parrafo leído anteriormente).

Phoenix spawn.- (Gime) ¡Pero es que son lindas! (asustada de su propio tono, se cubre la boca con las manos)

El profesor se levanta de su escritorio y se dirige al pupitre ocupado.

Prof. Snape.- (Burlon e hiriente) Si, supongo que para una chiquilla eso es... agradable ¿no? Idealizar a una persona y despues inventar historias ridiculas donde todo es como soño desde su infancia jugando con muñecas, o aun mejor. Me imagino que en esas... historias por llamarlas de alguna manera... un profesor desagradable resulta ser a final de cuentas todo lo contrario, como dice aquí mismo (señala con el dedo una linea en el papel).

Phoenix Spawn.- (Cierra los ojos, suspira) Espero que no, porque en ese caso usted dejaria de gustarme.

El profesor resopla disgustado, ya sabe de que se trata.

Prof. Snape.- ¿Desde cuando insiste con esa locura?

Phoenix Spawn.- Desde hace... cuatro años... cinco meses... dos semanas... tres días... y digamos, una hora y media aproximadamente.

Prof. Snape.- ¿Y cuantas veces le he dicho que se saque eso de su hueca cabeza?

Phoenix spawn.- Muchas, muchas. Pero no es de ahí de donde tiene que salir. (Se lleva las manos al pecho) Es de aquí.

Prof. Snape.- (En un susurro peligroso) Y supongo que escribira sobre esto, añadiendo un final... mas de acorde con sus intereses particulares.

Phoenix Spawn.- (Sonrie con timidez) Si esto fuera como me gustaria escribirlo, yo le diria: "Profesor, yo lo amo" y usted responderia "Yo tambien te amo."

Silencio. El profesor se ha quedado callado y serio.

Phoenix Spawn.- Profesor, yo lo amo.

Prof. Snape.- (Seco y visiblemente harto) Lo se.

Phoenix sonrie mas ampliamente. El profesor la mira confundido.

Phoenix spawn.- Esa tambien es una buena respuesta.

El profesor recobra la compostura.

Prof. Snape.- No se cansara de esto ¿verdad?

Phoenix spawn.- No, aun no.

Prof. Snape.- (Eleva la voz) Si me tuviera al menos una minimo de respeto, ya no digamos que se interese en mi a otro nivel, cosa que francamente me parece un capricho ridiculo de alguien que no sale mucho, por lo menos sacaria mejores notas en mi clase. 

Phoenix se acomoda en el asiento.

Phoenix Spawn.- (A la defensiva) No es mi culpa. (Lo señala con el dedo) Si debemos buscar algun culpable de mis ceros ese es usted.

Prof. Snape.- (Alza una ceja) Expliquese. Y mas le vale que se algo medianamente coherente.

Phoenix spawn.- (Soñadora) Es que, yo, lo veo a usted, frente al pizarron, anotando los ingredientes de las pociones. Usted voltea hacia la clase para explicar el procedimiento y para mi... es como si el mundo se borrara lentamente. Y usted comienza a caminar y veo... veo que lo rodean llamas... y un par de alas de angel salen de su espalda. Despues el suelo se convierte en agua y usted camina sobre ella... (se detiene y pierde la vista, seguramente alucinandolo asi de nuevo)

El profesor pega un manotazo al puitre. Phoenix despierta parcialmente.

Phoenix Spawn.- Y al final... lo escucho diciendo algo que suena como a que se cancela la Navidad... Siempre me hace imaginar algo por el estilo... Creo que por eso saco las mejores notas en Tansformaciones, es mas facil ponerle atencion a McGonagall. Y siempre tengo en mente ser mejor que ella para transformarla en una guacamaya como despedida en cuanto salga de aquí.

Prof. Snape.- (Burlon en manera cruel, apoya las manos sobre el pupitre) Y ese tambien seria el perfecto fin de alguna de sus historias ¿no? 

Phoenix spawn.- ¿Sabe? Hay un final que me gustaria mucho escribir...

Mira fijamente a los ojos al profesor. Saca su varita se entre su uniforme y lo toca. El profesor desaparece dejando sobre el escritorio a un enorme gato negro con manchas blancas en el cuello y las patas delanteras.

Phoenix se levanta del pupitre y carga al animal en brazos. El gato se tensa preparandose para atacar, pero lo piensa mejor. No es recomendable arañar a quien te transformo en gato con tanta facilidad, y ademas ha tomado tu varita del escritorio del profesor, ocultandola entre su ropa.

Phoenix Spawn.- (Sonrie con ternura) Sera mejor que me lo lleve o lo vera McGonagall. (Acuna al gato) Y antes de que se le olvide que alguna vez fue humano, dejeme decirle que hay algo que si le cambiaria (lo acaricia y sonrie mas ampliamente). Afortunadamente como gato, ya no tiene grasa en el pelo.

Sale del aula, el gato comienza a ronronear casi inconscientemente.

Telon. (u oscuro).


End file.
